


黄金大劫案

by Knautia (DoWhatUWant)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/Knautia
Summary: 按我的速度，大概半年更一次，一次更五天吧(你走)





	黄金大劫案

1

伦敦魔法部新晋的傲罗在主管办公室门前待命时，忒休斯嘴巴里还弥漫着松糕凉丝丝的甜味，事故扭转司详细报告的羊皮纸重新卷起，与魔杖一同飘浮在空中，“弗兰西斯·皮埃尔？”他确认道。  
“长官。”傲罗立正回答。  
“你的小队在哪里？”  
“在楼下准备接受您的训话。”  
忒休斯对着窗子的倒影整了整领带，自觉一表人才地点点头。“在我这儿用不着军队里那一套。”他说，“整理完毕案发现场的证据，他们可以先行解散了。”  
他转过来端详皮埃尔，后者一身傲罗行装笔挺，面容苍白，身材消瘦，看起来更像一条戴着领结的法棍。他面无表情地品味这个比喻，板着脸对自己的新助手继续说道：“我想你已经了解到这件案子的严重程度，失窃的黄金数量几乎是国库收入的三分之一，这是场有预谋、有组织、牵扯范围极广的犯罪活动，如果我们不能查出幕后主使，日后会遭受更大的损失。你明白我们将为此投入多少时间和精力，以及破案之前都要肩负起怎样大的责任吗？”  
“是，长官！”  
“很好，”忒休斯说，他把魔杖收回衣袋，把报告交给皮埃尔。“出发。”

\--

“那是一条拖着巨大尾巴的怪物，它就那么撞弯了铁栏，然后笔直笔直地朝我们冲来！”看守金库的精灵描述道，惊恐万状地睁大眼睛，又咬牙切齿起来，“它卷走了几乎所有的宝物，就那样扬长而去。”  
“你还记得什么吗？比如，一些细节：它的毛色、叫声是怎样的？”皮埃尔问道。  
“好吃懒做的官员在魔法部过着好日子，现在又派来两个毛头小子敷衍我们的投诉，”另外一个老精灵叽叽咕咕，怨恨地敲打碎得无可救药的大锁，“我们劳动，我们忍耐，结果得来了什么？我们根本得不到一丝好处，如今我们甚至一无所有。”  
“嗯哼。”忒休斯说，“这个锁也是‘怪物’弄坏的？”  
“它吼叫，一甩尾巴就把潘潘压成了肉酱，它的利爪在锁上一抓，就把大门弄得支离破碎，”又一个目击的看守说，“它喷火，把前年、去年和今年的账本都烧得一干二净！”  
“一匹龙，你是说。”忒休斯说。  
“一匹龙！”无知无觉被摄神取念的精灵赞同道，它抱着胳膊，敌意地看着四处转悠的皮埃尔。  
“潘潘是什么？”皮埃尔又问道。他踩到地上一滩稀薄的鼻涕，旁边躺着一只病恹恹的蒲绒绒，显然正是它呕吐出了这些鼻涕。“它快死了！”那个看守多愁善感地说，“我的小潘潘！”  
忒休斯在卸下的门锁前蹲下，捡起卡在裂开的缝隙被傲罗小队遗漏的一片闪闪发光的龙鳞。“它不会死的，”他边查看鳞片边说，“它只是受到了惊吓，过段时间就会恢复了。”

\--

他带着皮埃尔从金库封锁的入口幻影移形到车水马龙的大街上，又来到布朗大道的一处住宅拉响门铃。  
“嗯……这是，”住宅的主人隔着取证袋观察那两片龙鳞，“这是威尔士绿龙。”  
“我的印象里，它们通常不那么干。”  
“什么印象？”忒休斯看向皮埃尔。  
“就是，”傲罗回答，“窃取黄金之类的事。”  
“嗯……如你所说，这是桩匪夷所思的举动。”住宅的主人，同样在岛上养着一匹绿龙的罗兰博士慢条斯理，“不过这种龙酷爱晒太阳。”他郑重其事地补充道。  
“意味着？”  
“意味着阳光般金灿灿的东西的确能吸引它的注意。”  
“我再问一遍，博士。”忒休斯说，“你的龙在哪里？”  
“恕我无可奉告。”  
“你的确知道迄今为止这件案子里自己具备最大嫌疑吧？我可以随便找个理由先把你拘押起来。”  
“先生们。”罗兰博士并不上当，只是微笑着与他们打过照面，然后“嘭”地一声合上了门。显然，科学家都拥有一样古怪、文雅又直白的秉性，忒休斯慢吞吞地想，他抽出魔杖，下一秒眼睛也不眨就把严丝合缝的门扉炸开一个大窟窿。“我很抱歉，博士！”他毫无波澜地喊道，“但是我们不得不请你带路去瞧瞧你的龙！”  
“你混蛋！”里头传来罗兰怒气冲冲的声音。  
与此同时忒休斯听见身后一记遁形的爆裂声，然后罗兰又对来人怒吼着，“看看你哥哥干的好事！”  
忒休斯一挥手挡开袭来的无杖咒，与对方举起魔杖对峙着。爆炸的烟雾消散，现了原型的皮埃尔瞪着他，一头标志性的姜黄头发，巴掌大的稚气小脸，正是他哪里都要不知天高地厚掺一脚的胞弟纽特·斯卡曼德。忒休斯气定神闲，挡掉接二连三袭来的咒语。  
“你这是在妨碍执法办公。快让开，否则我把你绑起来。”  
“你把我朋友的家都炸了！”  
“我开始数了——三！二！一！”  
他迅疾除掉纽特武器，把对方四马攒蹄地一捆，冲进早就空无一人的起居室巡视一周，折回语气沉痛地教训起来，“你怎么就不听话。”  
他把纽特往肩上一扛，直接穿越魔法部几个关卡又把弟弟往主管办公室一丢，拖了把椅子坐着。兄弟俩面对面，大眼瞪小眼。  
“第一件事，亲爱的纽特，我问什么，你就答什么。”忒休斯说，“不要试图耍花样，因为那会使我非常、非常地生气。”

 

2

弗兰西斯·皮埃尔度过了糟糕的一天。  
当他终于挨过心惊肉跳的接头时光，顺利捧着那只不断咒骂着的古董大瓮从拍卖行返回公寓时，在街角贩卖玫瑰平日只与他打得火热的西班牙姑娘破天荒笑得花枝乱颤，在她面前驻足的陌生年轻人怀里已经捧着好几支由丝带束起的玫瑰，正是把她逗得乐不可支的罪魁祸首。  
“噢，看看是谁来了。”她语调甜蜜地说。  
“你好哇，埃莲娜。”皮埃尔按着古董乱咬的大嘴，满头大汗地说。他沮丧地恶狠狠地打量着旁边身段漂亮得像画报里走出来的年轻人，自惭形秽倒没有，只觉得马失前蹄，时运不济。总想着干完这一票就金盆洗手成个家好好过日子，为什么中途登场的小白脸总能讨得女人欢心？他竭力保持的风度气球一样被小白脸活力四射的光芒扎破然后缓缓干瘪，射出的眼刀好比砍在无知无觉的棉花上。  
“他就是你的男朋友？”年轻人出人意料地问道。  
“皮埃尔。”他勉强伸出一只手与对方握了握，感觉自己像只大醋坛子酸溜溜。“阿尔特密斯。”对方说。  
呵。皮埃尔努力不使自己发出冷笑。被埃莲娜冠以“Picciotto”爱称的年轻人害羞得转动眼珠，直直盯着他手里的大瓮，“这是什么？”  
“哦，是这样，”皮埃尔拍掉埃莲娜意图摸上古董盖子的手，和善地微笑起来，“我父亲死了。遗嘱里给我留下这个。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“没事没事。”  
“这东西看起来的挺沉的，需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用不用，您太客气了。”  
兴许“阿尔特密斯”先生读出他语调里的阴阳怪气，很是识相地和他们挥挥手，埃莲娜“啵”地送去一个飞吻，对此，年轻人把手放在心口，礼貌又些许不知所措地微微一躬身，然后转身走了。  
“真可爱呀！”女人感叹道。  
“呵。”皮埃尔这次真情实感地哼了出来。  
还没填饱肚子就从女朋友家里被赶出来的皮埃尔在大晚上的伦敦街道上忧郁地逛着。什么世道，他想，一个男人嫉妒就是小肚鸡肠，你们女人嫉妒起来才真叫如泰晤士河绵绵不绝。他在雾气弥漫的岸边徘徊，油然而生一股人生天地间的惆怅，一个人如果不能拥有爱情，这法国佬暗暗感叹，就算得到再多的金子，生活又有什么意义。他忧愁的步伐在决定去往魔法部加班的路上停下了，绝望地想起似乎把魔杖落在了女朋友家里。他思索再三，还是万般不情愿地准备回去一趟。  
“走路看着点！”他回身撞上个人影，不满地嘟囔着。  
但是人影没有让开，而是毫不废话地用魔杖对准他念出了咒语。

\--

“你涉嫌：袭击高级傲罗，协助罪犯潜逃，擅自领养奇兽等违法乱纪行为。  
“就在今天下午，你伪装成弗兰西斯·皮埃尔探员，掐断了我们追踪到的唯一线索。  
“最重要的是，事到如今你冥顽不化，还和我顶嘴。”  
忒休斯坐在办公桌前，摸着下巴好整以暇，一条接一条数落纽特的罪状，从纽特口袋里捉出来的护树罗锅正对他吐舌头做鬼脸，他点燃烟丝，架着烟斗吞云吐雾，一口烟吹入空空的玻璃杯子，然后杯口朝下罩住了吱哇乱叫的皮克特。  
“我大发善心不把你送入审讯室给你悔改的机会。结果呢？看看我们浪费了多少时间。你的朋友到底去了哪里，纽特？”  
“我不知道。”  
“哦？”  
纽特眼睁睁瞧着皮克特在杯子里咳得楚楚可怜，扒着玻璃泪眼汪汪。“我……我不知道。”  
“死小孩，”忒休斯说，“要我明说还是怎的，现在不是闹脾气的时候。”  
“我真不知道！你不能凭空就把博士抓起来，他根本没理由那么做！”  
“我有证据，”忒休斯拎起证物袋，又把它放在一旁，双手交叉像个十足的流氓，“他形影单只的，没有不在场证明，也有动机。我干嘛不能抓他？”  
“什么？？”  
“你们搞科学研究的，不是靠救济就是靠打零工赚得收入，走私啊黑市啊小小的交易啊，总而言之什么都搞不大，什么都要搞一点，就是一个‘穷’字。我理解。我的意思是，我从没找过你麻烦吧？你倒老是来给我添乱。”  
“你混蛋！”  
“唉。”忒休斯叹气，“我一开始就该把你捆起来关在办公室面壁。”  
门响了。“长官！”小队的副队长偷偷摸摸地探进脑袋，“我们有新发现！”  
“进来，把门合上。”  
副队长顾虑地看了一眼纽特，忒休斯摆摆手，示意他接着说。  
“路易士市场股份新近开出的五百个户头：一、查理·特弗勒；二、赛琳娜·兰奇；三、迈耶尔·普路德普；四、阿尔方索·安塞宁；五、瑞奇·斯图亚特·卡朋特……”  
忒休斯揉揉眉心，发了会儿呆。他视线转到纽特身上，对后者的怒目而视无动于衷，“五百个户头，马克提斯？”  
“是，长官！每户都在昨天分别汇入一百加隆币，截止到今晚其中二百五十户已经实行了转账。”  
“转给了谁？”  
“静水公司的托马斯·耶律·弗莱明和他的伴侣，额……一个麻瓜，斯蒂芬·弗莱明。”  
忒休斯移开杯子，皮克特抱住他的食指一通威慑力为零地乱咬，被他捏起来塞进前襟口袋。“好了，告诉队员原地待命，我需要你们的时候，会让你们知道。”  
“我会派赖斯和阿尔看住您的弟弟。”  
“不用。”忒休斯说，“纽特和我一起走。”

\--

贝吉塔夜市在雨幕之中闪烁着零星湿润的光，一只小猴子跑过转动的木马，顺着斗篷爬回主人肩上，旋转木马缓缓停下，和土耳其舞曲一同跃动的灯光逐个熄灭。在塔的最顶端，魔法的屏障舒展如巨伞，脉络清晰明丽如花叶，搭乘其中一辆马车，纽特倚在忒休斯胸前，低着头。  
“叛徒！”他悄声指责舒舒服服待在忒休斯口袋里的皮克特。  
“我能听见你。”忒休斯好心提醒。  
“请问往哪儿走？”售票员客气地对忒休斯亮出的证件说道。  
在他们头顶，霓虹幻彩的虚假凤凰清亮地哞叫，纽特抬起脑袋着迷地看着，忒休斯一把将他摁回怀中。“B4区，谢谢。”  
纽特探出脑袋，又被不容置喙地摁了回去。  
“你干嘛！？”他恼火地说。  
“你该弄个易容术的。”忒休斯若有所思，“我差点忘记你在这儿闯过的祸，他们会认出你。”  
深夜一点都没减少夜市里流动的人数，魔法的星火噼啪四窜，光怪陆离的面具一张张游动，他们循着地址来到灯火通明的大楼前。  
“知会你一下，”忒休斯说，“擦亮眼睛，别被那些东西所迷惑。当然，也别想着怎么逃走。”  
“一个人如果不能自由地用眼睛观看，用双脚行走，我的哥哥，那他不如用魔杖把自己击昏，因为昏过去还比现状好一百倍。”  
“你就是那么把皮埃尔弄昏的？”  
“我真不想和你多说哪怕一句话。”纽特轻飘飘地回答。  
忒休斯深以为然。但是他拉着纽特，一边寻找他们的目标，一边说道：“案件发生的时候，有三个巧合：事故司的人员由于演习提前清空，这是其一；由金库的保安系统回放可知，几名傲罗临时被私人事宜支开，这是其二；看守的精灵几周前开始就时不时陷入一种不明的催眠魔法，恰恰趁这不为外界所知的空当，龙闯了进去，这是其三。我有充分的理由怀疑罪犯在魔法部安插了内应。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我选择相信你，一位只要有奇兽出现就头脑发热的动物学家，而非相信事故调查司派给我的三脚猫小队。”  
“哦……这样。”纽特说，“那你能不能把我手铐解了？”  
“不能。”  
忒休斯走到他前面，彬彬有礼地敲门。一个四十出头的中年男人打开门，银白头发，高鼻深目。“弗莱明先生？”忒休斯问道。  
“如果你们是找托马斯，这几天他搬回去住了。”  
“为什么？”纽特说。  
斯蒂芬扬扬眉毛，“闹离婚。”  
话音未落，他感兴趣地把纽特看了又看，“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”纽特不答。他们各怀鬼胎地彼此微笑，倒像是一见如故，热络地打起了眉毛官司。  
“斯蒂芬·弗莱明先生。”忒休斯和颜悦色地挡在纽特跟前，“我们只占用您一小会儿时间。”

 

3

如前文所述，弗兰西斯·皮埃尔度过了糟糕的一天。  
当他头痛欲裂地在伦敦魔法部的通讯站旮旯半梦半醒时，每日一次的信件放闸正在开始。猫头鹰一群群拍打翅膀掀起鸟屎和泥巴的巨大气浪，温暖如春的臭味当中，他身不由己就地打了个滚，睁开眼睛如临大敌地呻吟起来。他狠狠掐了一下大腿确认这是现实。  
“哎哟！”一会儿他说。  
“妈呀！”一会儿他又说。  
他咒骂着避开横冲直撞的数只大鸟，跌跌撞撞地爬起来，依稀记得泰晤士河畔的黑影施下定身的咒语，又往他嘴巴里灌入一瓶药水。“抱歉啦，皮埃尔先生。”那声音小心翼翼地说道，行动起来却是声形不符的麻利可恶，他脱下皮埃尔的外套、长裤和皮靴，从口袋掏出证件查看一番，把外套穿在自己身上，套上裤子和靴子，来回走几趟念念有词着调整衣着的大小至合身，然后他又低头，细细看起了手上小本本记着的最新事项。“早晨八时整，魔法部主管办公室报道……”他嘀咕，“别捣乱，皮克特！”像个神经兮兮的傻子在本子上乱抓。他终于把帽子也戴好了，像模像样地对着变出的镜子端详，片刻一挥魔杖点碎了镜面，夜黑风高的晚上，他转而向皮埃尔走来，沉吟着思索什么似地，“我还需要向你询问几件事。”他说起话来带着某种惟妙惟肖的调调，令皮埃尔想起不久前魔法部集会那位上台讲话年轻又威严得死样活气的准上司，听着就叫人冷汗直冒。“不用担心，吐真剂大概半天后就会失效，”他温和地说，“只要如实回答我的问题就行了。”皮埃尔以为自己的罪恶行径暴露的当口，对方却一再盘问起了他的准上司，也就是忒休斯·斯卡曼德朝九晚五的日常作息。  
“他有什么爱好？”  
“额……他，”皮埃尔绞尽脑汁，“他嗜甜。每周四下午他会差人订一份艾什莉餐厅的威化卷心酥，奶油樱桃蛋糕，或是核桃千层塔，嗯，或者他会从家里带两人份的冰镇松糕。”  
“两份？”  
“对，两份。他总说，额……反正另一份留着也是白留。”  
对方恼怒地咕哝起了皮埃尔听不懂的，类似爱尔兰那边的土话，然后又问皮埃尔：“还有呢？”  
“额……他去麻瓜的剧院看戏，‘皆大欢喜’，‘王子复仇记’之类，传言他在办公室秘密存放了麻瓜的诗集和剧本，‘光明的天使，卑鄙的小人’之类之类。”  
“什么？”  
“马克提斯向我抱怨，他有时兴致大发，文绉绉念几句那个，台词什么的，真是十分讨厌。咳咳，不是说我对他这习惯有什么意见。”  
“‘天使也许会坠落，可天使总是光明的；小人虽然都貌似忠良，忠良一定不失他的本色’。”  
“对对对。就是这个。”  
“《麦克白》。”对方说，“还有呢？”  
“还、还有……”皮埃尔暗暗叫苦，“我想不太起来了……”  
“有没赌钱？酗酒？玩女人？”  
“没，没，没。”  
“真没？”  
“嘿，”皮埃尔抗议，“你给我喂了吐真剂呢！我还能骗你不成？”  
“这次的案子呢？他怎么说？”  
皮埃尔内心拉起了警铃，摇头晃脑起来，“他还没表态……但是调查小组一致认为案件牵扯魔法生物，调查级别一路飙升。明天集合的时候，我本该向他作简报的。”  
“什么级别？”  
“部长不希望这件事太早公之于众，他勒令斯卡曼德一周内抓住案犯。如果小队无法按时完成任务，极可能遭受大面积的降职处分。”  
“哦……这样。”对方意味深长地停顿下来，“最后一个问题，皮埃尔先生。”  
神情狡黠的“阿尔特密斯”凑近了皮埃尔，在他脸上搜寻着真心话的迹象。“你觉得那只奇兽会在哪里？”

\--

“你们在找龙。”斯蒂芬呷一口茶，说一句话，“为什么到我这儿来呢？”  
“赌场、银行和古董拍卖行，贝吉塔囊括几乎半数市面上的这些场所，每年多少来路不明的资金从这里流过，静水公司最清楚。”  
“我只是个普通商人。”  
“这里不是美利坚，弗莱明先生，”忒休斯说，“英格兰魔法部自有它的规矩。对待麻瓜和巫师，我们一视同仁。”  
“是啊，说得好像那是真的。”  
斯蒂芬笑眯眯地望了一眼被赶到客厅边饶有兴趣地查看动物骨质瓷器边插嘴的纽特，忒休斯潇洒地一抬手，往拆他台面的弟弟身上毫不留情地放了无声无息咒。  
“你们在自己的地盘数以万计洗净的脏钱里提成，不归我部门管事。我只想要一个名字。”  
“否则呢？”  
忒休斯低声笑了一下，“否则我只好去问你的小心肝托马斯了。”  
斯卡曼德兄弟双双被孔武有力的保镖从B4区顶楼扔下去的时候，纽特一拍脑袋，终于解除咒语憋出一句话来：“我知道了！”  
“你知道个屁！”忒休斯轻言细语地总结。“我真该把你送回家让妈絮叨死你。”  
摩天大楼的辉煌装饰在急速的下落之中幻化为一盏盏流星般绚烂五彩的轨迹，忒休斯张开双臂，像只大鸟把纽特捞起来叠在自己身上，他来不及寻找魔杖，于是顺势摸索，徒手两把抓住了弟弟的屁股。  
“你又干嘛！？”纽特急得大叫。  
“再乱动我就把你踹下去！”忒休斯警告道，反手剥开纽特的外套灵活地系在裤带上，嘴里喃喃变形咒。哗啦一声，纽特就被裤带系着的大衣所变的孔雀蓝热气球大力一提，差点叫忒休斯脱手落地摔得粉碎。两人下坠的速度陡然减慢，忒休斯领着热气球靠近大楼裸露的脊背，把排水管变成长长的银色梯子，扯过纽特一路滑了下去。  
“我在去年的‘新鲜’龙蛋展览会见过他！”纽特开始继续说了，“他拍下其中两枚威尔士绿龙蛋，把它们高价转卖给了另外一个麻瓜！”  
“好极了。”忒休斯说，“这和我们的案子又有什么关系？”  
“罗兰博士曾经告诉我，那个麻瓜找他询问驯龙的相关事宜，绿龙原本属于性格温驯的一类品种，他们似乎想反其道行之——”  
“哈！我和你说过什么来着！”  
“你们把充公的奇兽都运到军队里去，我不能任由这事发生！”  
“不送军队怎么处置？！交给你然后让那些家伙跑出皮箱大闹特闹吗！”  
“闭嘴！”纽特没好气地一跃，直接一扑令他俩掉进影影绰绰，奇形怪状的面具之海。“你个短命娃，”忒休斯骂道，一手捂住弟弟的眼睛在有限的时间寻找出口，他们已经停止下坠，进入了贝吉塔闻名遐迩的迷宫，飞来飞去的各色幽魂迷惑着探险者的心神，他抽出魔杖呼神守卫，抹开纽特手铐上封锁的咒印。水晶闪耀的凤凰展开气势磅礴的双翼，紧接着，另一只凤凰携着灿烂蒸腾的云雾呼啸而来，纽特挣脱他手掌在双目的遮蔽，灵敏地迈开步伐穿梭于扭曲的空间之间。忒休斯紧随其后，与他在迷宫警醒而势不两立地兜兜转转。  
“给我站住！”  
“我干嘛听你的！”  
“回去仔细你的皮！”  
纽特哼哼着应了，高举魔杖破开迷宫的幻幕，清澈的月光透过井口般大小的洞孔照射进来。他吹响口哨，迷宫作用下具象化的小凤凰在大凤凰的庇护下缓缓滑翔，他奔跑起来，中途紧紧揪住鸟类滑溜溜甩展开来的尾巴攀了上去，他欢呼一声，操控着大鸟在遍布着纸醉金迷的死魂灵的陆上低空扫过然后一把拽起忒休斯。他们打得扭作一团，堪堪挤着通过了正在缩小的出口，守卫在正常的维度重新化作轻盈而美丽的凤凰幻影，兄弟俩连滚带爬摔在贝吉塔热闹非凡的舞台上，台下阵阵惊呼和嘘声。  
“现在，亲爱的哥哥，”纽特在幻影移形前说，“我们各自处理各自的问题。”  
忒休斯啐一口带血的唾沫，捋一把垂落的发丝，下一秒他收回魔杖，同样消失在上千观众的视野当中。

\--

猫头鹰信使剩余零星，弗兰西斯·皮埃尔干脆用竖起来的木棍胡乱敲下其中一只，他捉着昏头昏脑的小鸟，嘴巴凑近它短脖子上小小的脑袋，煞费心机叽里咕噜了一番。  
“你在这儿干什么？”一个声音吓得他几乎蹦起来，猫头鹰狼狈地扑扇一地羽毛，忒休斯在窗台底下，阴沉的视线掠过飞远的鸟儿。他不管皮埃尔欲言又止的话头，“跟我来。”说完转身急匆匆地走了。

 

4

汽笛如泣如诉地呜呜，天还是鱼肚白，忒休斯在粉墙红砖的一排排阁楼身轻如燕，皮埃尔勉为其难地跟在后面，狂烈的海风差点把他吹得栽个跟头。两个人影鬼鬼祟祟，蹑手蹑脚地摸到调度室探看，幻灭咒使那几个刚下夜班哈欠连天的麻瓜对他们熟视无睹。“最早一班的货船已经离港。你下去，截住下一班。”忒休斯吩咐皮埃尔。他只身缩在门后等待着，口袋里的皮克特还在抽抽搭搭，活像个被弃的六神无主的小奴隶。“出息，”忒休斯说，“离了他你还活不成啦？”皮克特只管一心一意地嘤嘤，涕泪都揩在他浆得挺括的衬衣领带上。早班的工作人员甫一推门，忒休斯魔杖一杵，俩青壮年如遭闷棍直挺挺就倒下去。他长腿一跨，大步流星上了电台转播室，戴上耳机先听了会儿吱吱呀呀的电波杂音，他掐了所有船只通讯，摁下广播键，把话筒放到嘴边。  
“紧急通知，”他说，“最新气象监测显示，今日海上风暴红色预警，所有船员、值班人员、机车操作员停止工时，原地待命。重复：所有员工及船只停止一切工时，等待有关部门的指令。”他放下话筒，给室内电话插上电，拨通伦敦魔法部总部办公室的号码。空音响了十下，通了，“代码403，”他说道，坐在躺椅上，翘起二郎腿不过十来分钟。“你搞什么？！”特雷弗斯的声音从听筒那边传来，劈头盖脸一顿骂，“海运东线乱作一团，求助热线都打爆了！”  
“我需要你的许可扣留一批货物。”忒休斯说。  
“……多久？”  
“一天。”  
海面上飘飘荡荡的旗帜印着一头头张牙舞爪的金钱豹，一会儿又变成大写的花体“F”字样，忒休斯挂了电话，盯着旗帜心念一动，他离开调度室，皮埃尔还在下面的渡轮东奔西走，脸拉得老长配上蓬得乱糟糟的头发酷似皮包骨头的金毛狮子，忒休斯没理会他，闪身进入凉飕飕的货物贮藏处。  
船在慢慢靠岸，闷闷咿呀。忒休斯撬开布满木屑的箱盖，扫视雪白鲜丽的瓷器，屈起指关节敲了敲，瓷器发出清脆的声响，难说里头有什么东西，他二话不说把它们一一击碎，拨开碎片寻找，结果只是些无关紧要的沉香和致幻药品。他低声念道：“恢复如初。”然后重新封上箱盖。他听见外面其他傲罗前来的动静，于是走了出去。  
“维奇伍德，”忒休斯说，“曾经是沙皇最爱，用动物粉碎的骨头制成，坚硬耐磨，整洁美观，最著名的一样‘罗马波特兰’花瓶真品还在魔法部奇珍异物鉴赏室挂着。你们客户之一慷慨赠礼，十二套瓷器的其中七套最近运至普路茅斯港口，现由伦敦魔法部检察司暂时接手。”  
“你们扣下我的货物的理由是？”  
“显然，我的上司认为静水公司的部分船只可能运载了高危物品。”  
托马斯·耶律·弗莱明支着下巴，姿态一派风流，蹙眉沉思，“我不得不请问，斯卡曼德先生，我是在什么时候得罪了贵司？”  
“哪里哪里。”忒休斯说，“我们只是秉公办事。”  
年纪轻轻的弗莱明少爷颇有教养地微微一笑，“我先前就说斯蒂芬，明明小事一桩，何必大动干戈，他早年在旧金山受过气，对巫师存着成见，总是‘魔法部的阿猫阿狗’地叫着，我告诉他，放些尊重，阿猫阿狗也有阿猫阿狗的苦衷，能多交些朋友，总是好的。”  
“哎呀，你先生神通广大的猫朋狗友，检察司一群菜鸟哪里比得上。再说了，他们又不会真的把船扣留到明年，到时候船上的各色东西发了霉你先生找上门来，哪个冤大头赔得起啊？”  
“我前夫。”托马斯转动着小指头上的戒指纠正道。“我们上午把离婚手续办了。”  
“对对。你先生，哦不你前夫早早就向我提了这一茬，要我分得这多家产恐怕做梦都笑醒，真是麻瓜巫师的联姻典范，离了婚也把你当宝贝呐。”  
“我看先生才是个大活宝，”托马斯的微微一笑向皮笑肉不笑渐变，“说起话来太有意思。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
忒休斯一目十行地翻着账本的客户姓名，托马斯把玩手里一块船上得来的翡翠石头，两人走着流程，表面嘻嘻哈哈，一团和气，心里恨不得把对方打死。  
与此同时，皮埃尔烦恼地在临时办公室的安全屋外踱来踱去，很是悲观地料想起了跑路策略。“该死的麻瓜还不回信！”他恨铁不成钢地想道，眼角刚瞥见一个影子，就被来人悄悄捂住了想要大叫的嘴巴。

\--

“米哈伊尔·维克多维奇·马克维耶夫？”纽特说，“你确定是这名字？”  
“其他名字诸如米沙、瓦洛佳、迪米特里之类，都是他的化名。你哥之前发来的账本照片里，那个米沙·弗拉基米罗维奇·伊万诺夫就是他。”  
纽特被话里条串长得离谱的名字唬得一愣一愣，手指圈圈划划，又挠挠脑袋。  
罗兰专心致志地倒腾枝叶活灵活现的植物标本，昼颜花只在午时盛开两小时。花园种着苹果树、槭树，许多冬青、百合花和锦葵，玫瑰又小又硬的花苞一串串点缀伸长的枝条，墙上遍布爬墙虎。远处传来悠扬的龙鸣。柔软得像是沼泽的草地尽头，湖畔泛着凉爽的雾气，纽特走过去，湖面在日照下波光粼粼，龙尾扬起甩着四溅的水花。透过没瞎的那只眼睛，这匹威尔士绿龙泡在湖里可怜兮兮地观察着纽特拎起沉沉吊桶四处忙碌投喂吵得胡天海地的各类生物。木屋里香气泛滥，是肉汤煮植物幼芽放盐放香料。  
“总共搜集得来五枚龙蛋，他们孵化出了两匹，训练过程中，其中一匹龙受了伤，我借着机会就把它带走了。”  
罗兰博士轻描淡写，吸溜吸溜着肉汤，他饿坏了，在动物学家的秘密基地大吃特吃。他眼珠转了转，又打起纽特身家性命的主意。“其实我不介意把它寄放在这儿的，只要你放心把皮箱交给我。”  
“博士，”纽特严肃地望着他，“我需要你和我走一趟。”  
“我不要。”罗兰义正辞严。  
“一百加隆。”纽特巧言令色。  
“两百。”  
“一百五。”  
“成交。”罗兰伸手摊开，“先付一半押金。”  
纽特肉痛地从玻璃兽金光闪闪的小窝缴获金银宝物的时候，一旁的罗兰翘首以盼。“我先问一句，”他说，“你是真不知道另一头龙在哪儿，还是把它从你哥哥眼皮底下藏起来了？”  
“我也问一句，”纽特说，“你真没为那些黄金干缺德事？”  
“你当我什么人啊！”罗兰痛心疾首，“我是那样的人吗！？”  
纽特清清嗓子，一枚钱币一枚钱币地将押金与罗兰清算，玻璃兽悲痛欲绝地狠揪他后脑勺的鬈发不松爪，他哎哎叫唤着，又说：“从我巨细无遗的一番调查可知，龙十有八九还在金库里。”  
“怎么说？”  
“早些时候，我单独前往金库，在那儿发现一处魔法痕迹，”纽特目光如炬像个经验丰富的探子，“我确定那是罪犯留下的，便于他们运输黄金的通道。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你上过霍格沃兹吧？玩过有求必应屋吧？”  
“噢……”罗兰恍然大悟，“你进去了？入口通往哪里？”  
“唉，”纽特叹气，“我没找着机会好好细看，那把大锁就被几个精灵稀里糊涂卸了下来，留下一只不断呕吐鼻涕的蒲绒绒和我那刚正不阿光风霁月的老哥守着缝里的龙鳞犯傻。”  
“我们现在怎么办？”  
纽特好不容易把玻璃兽捉在怀里，一下又一下安抚地薅着它肚子上的绒毛，背后的太阳放射正义的光芒，“我们要先于俄国佬找到黄金屋的钥匙。”  
好一会儿，他又后知后觉地一拍脑袋，把那与俄为奸的法国佬的小本本拿出来，翻开皮埃尔写着嫌犯名字的那页备注，对照日期看了又看。  
“哎呀！”他说，“哎呀！”

\--

请走尊姓弗莱明的大神，又打发了趋利避害的一堆傲罗，忒休斯恹恹欲睡，干脆打起了盹。薄纸做的麻雀唧唧喳喳从摞得山高的文件一路闹到游龙戏凤的阴阳珠子阵，他肚子饿得咕咕叫，被吵醒更是饿上加饿，抻开胳膊在桌上犹如秋风扫落叶把麻雀无情地扫了下去。羽管笔吐着墨水唰唰书写没完没了的报告，两只麻雀散成一股烟一地碎纸复又委委屈屈恢复原型在门口捏着嗓子啾啾地叫。  
“纽特？”他竖起耳朵听门外的动静，半晌没回应。一想个死孩子夜半三更居然有胆回来，他那套官僚作风的流氓脾性顺着半是泛困半是肚饿的怨气正好发作，一脚踩扁一只纸麻雀打开门，迎面袭来的伏地蝙蝠就严严实实裹上了他的脸。

 

5

猫头鹰在皮箱外头乱挠乱抓，皮箱里头闹翻了天。威尔士绿龙担惊受怕地把脑袋都埋进湖底，弄出的大水淹没整片田地，纽特的隐形兽急得上蹿下跳，最后英明神武地归咎于把龙带来的罗兰，抄着铁锹就往他头上铲。“哎哟老大算了算了，”纽特拖住它忙不迭哄劝，睨一眼罗兰示意他把掏出的魔杖收起来。鸡飞狗跳的一阵过去，纽特气喘吁吁趴在箱盖上，一把掳来大鸟拆信阅读，没几行眼睛瞪大了。  
罗兰狼狈不堪地正抱怨，停下问道：“怎么，收着炸弹了？”  
“这是一封勒索信。”  
“勒索？什么？”  
“显然，”纽特把信看完，“我哥被绑架了。”  
罗兰冷眼旁观纽特原地打转十几圈，“那改变一下计划，先救你老哥？”  
纽特又兴奋地来回转了一圈，对罗兰不痛不痒的提议摆摆手，一脸大快人心，“不救不救。”一会儿又哈哈笑两声，十足一幅落井下石的小人形象，“他也有今天！”  
好一会儿，他们双双坐下，继续严肃地进行方才的推理小剧场。  
“我们假设俄国佬在黄金屋存在的时候到手第一批金子捏造了产地来源，把黄金包装成商品卖出去，”罗兰说，“那么从账本上的交易记录来看，汇入国际银行的那笔款子最值得一查。”  
“现在的问题是，通道关闭了，他们又会想什么办法拿走黄金？”纽特从善如流地接上话头。  
“他们不是把你哥绑了嘛。”罗兰凉凉地提醒，“否则写信给你‘没有我们的指示，不要轻举妄动’干嘛。”  
纽特置若罔闻他的冷嘲热讽，划出重点，“我哥被绑，说明这案子查在了要点上。我们再接再厉，不要辜负我哥的伟大牺牲。”  
罗兰明智地无语，捉着二丈摸不着头脑的玻璃兽同样深得趣味地薅起它肚皮上为数不多的绒毛。纽特手执羽管笔在纸上写写停停，脸上墨水印子东一块，西一块，活像一张大义灭亲的世界地图。他写完了，利索地找着在咕咕觅食的谷仓猫头鹰，捉来一只吱吱乱叫的耗子喂给它，随即一拍猫头鹰理论上不存在的屁股，心满意足地实行放飞。  
两人安置完毕皮箱里的各色祖宗，幻影移形抵达皮埃尔每天必经的路口。“英雄难过美人关呐！”罗兰装模作样地感叹。两人春风沉醉地观赏西班牙美人在街口卖花赏了半天，当着彼此的二流造型顾问给自个儿整理着装捋顺头发，“到时你别说话了，你一见漂亮姑娘说话就没头没尾的。”纽特说。  
罗兰气结，对损友吹胡子瞪眼，到了花摊子跟前又是笑得色迷迷。埃莲娜认出纽特，直接忽略旁边的色迷迷，捧着年轻人响亮地亲一口。“什么世道，”罗兰与皮埃尔在这点上无知无觉地感同身受起来，思考得肝肠寸断，“小年轻到底哪里好，可以把小姑娘迷得团团转。”  
“你好哇，埃莲娜。我来找弗兰西斯。”  
“他？”女人一听男朋友的名字沉下脸来，“你找他有什么事啊？”  
“哦是这样，他最近忙得，没时间来拿那个……就是上次落在你这儿的那个……”  
“帽子？裤子？送我的项链？戒指？”女人说着说着语调悲愤起来，挥舞剪枝的剪刀好像要把脑中的负心汉戳个对穿。  
“您祖上哪儿啊？”罗兰无关紧要地突然插嘴，埃莲娜睨他一眼，直把他睨得通体舒畅，比纽特那一睨实在好了十万八千倍。“我祖母是东欧人，祖父过海做生意，再没回他出生的希腊小镇子。”  
“您说的一口好英语。”  
“会说英语有什么用，他们要你说意大利语，说西班牙语，”埃莲娜说开了去，“我父亲眼里法国人都是乡巴佬，尽管他在里昂安度晚年，我十岁之后我们就那么联系过一次，哪像弗兰兹，眼巴巴守着他爸的东西守着个宝贝似的。”  
罗兰暗暗发笑，不禁觉得这娘们有泡头，刚准备深入阵地就被纽特一拧胳膊肉，痛得只能装作若无其事抿起唇来矜持着风度翩翩。纽特得以问道：“那弗兰西斯的大古董……”  
“怎么，他就叫你来，连见我都不想见啦？”  
西班牙美人咄咄逼问着，可怜纽特口拙舌笨地打起哈哈，待她莺音婉转地把远在天边的弗兰西斯骂了个狗血淋头，俩大男人讷讷地面对着终于现身的天青色大瓮，差点把前来走马观花的目的忘得一干二净。纽特悄悄在袖口藏起皮埃尔那支插进大瓮的油光光的魔杖，试验起一个又一个现形咒，眼见咒语都不起效，就差纽特把器皿一掌拍裂一块块碎片检验了，罗兰一条舌头开始闲不住：“破古董不值几个钱，难为死心眼守到现在。”  
“可不是，”埃莲娜说，“我说了几次，他反骂我没见识。”  
“他从哪儿把这玩意带回来的啊？附近的拍卖行？”  
“离这儿近的一家，几次我路过，看着也是破破烂烂，上不得台面的古董商店。”  
纽特问：“记得那家店名字吗？”  
“记得特别清楚，叫弗林海兹（falling heads）。莫名其妙，哪有店家这么取名的，不是笑话又是什么？”  
三人说来说去，纽特福至心灵，探进脑袋用魔杖在瓮内点了两下，天青色渐渐消褪，大瓮变成玻璃制品般的全透明，从底板的隔层可见两块手掌大小的黄金闪闪发光。

\--

忒休斯在头罩扯下后颇有腔调地甩甩头发。  
“不管你想要什么，”他说，“你死定了。”  
坐在对面的皮埃尔手里攥着吐真剂喷雾器，忧心忡忡地惦念自己的未来。米哈伊尔的线人是个五大三粗的光头，两条层出不穷的花臂好比打小住在纹身坊，皮埃尔留心瞄了瞄，那锃亮的光头一尘不染，倒是没有僧侣孔洞的图案，但并不妨碍光头庄严肃穆，在古董店的狭窄密室围绕忒休斯的座位技巧性地兜圈，一来，一去，步伐切割着地板，似一位深思熟虑的审判官。  
“在我的故乡，家里总有那么一两个兄弟姐妹，从小你就得争取，世上许多东西不是凭空得来，有时争取仅仅为避免得到最差的，于是你练习，你在家族与你的兄弟，你的姐妹，与身上流着与你体内一样血的人竞争，你们友爱，你们打斗，你们保护彼此，伤害彼此。  
“‘血浓于水’，我父亲总是这么对我说，他告诉我，家人是你无法避免的众多痛苦之一，你无法选择出生，也无法选择家人，就像父母是你一辈子的鬼魂，子女是你尘世微不足道的延续，同辈的兄弟姐妹，他们与你互为观照的镜像。你将最深厚的信任交付家庭，在他们身上追寻不求回报的品质，追求永恒，血肉深处，你们本为一体。”  
他那口音浓厚的，别别扭扭的语言富有感情，他莫测地居高临下地停下了，“阿尔特密斯，他的名字？你却是希腊国王。你父母希望你一直保护着他，‘照看好你的弟弟’。他们不是这样说的吗？”  
忒休斯面无表情与他对视。  
“和我们合作，”光头循循善诱，“那样你弟弟就能活着。”  
忒休斯呵呵一笑，“要杀要剐，请便，能让他乖乖待在原地等死，也是你们的本事。”  
“好个无情无义的大哥，难道你小弟一样会对你见死不救？”  
“他巴不得我死几回呢！”忒休斯说，“真是误会大了，‘相亲相爱’素来和我俩搭不上边。”  
心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇的俄罗斯光头戏剧性地耸耸肩表示遗憾，皮埃尔战战兢兢节省起为数不多的时间：“还是我来吧，只要把这喷雾对准他一喷……”这手无寸铁的斯卡曼德就招啦，他没说完，一个东西从天而降直直砸在他身上，吐真剂好巧不巧喷射而出，尽数洒上来人，这人咳嗽着，不忘敏捷地把魔杖戳着皮埃尔，反手把他胳膊一扭锁在背后，而那蠢蠢欲动的诗人罗汉被罗兰一道无杖咒牢牢冻住，剩下一对耐寒的眼珠子在冰块里奋力努动。忍不住又咳嗽几下的纽特起身，见着全须全尾的忒休斯，眼睛一亮，“我就知道你没事！”  
话音未落，他神色惊恐，恨不得嘴巴封住脑袋咣咣捶大墙。  
忒休斯扬扬眉毛，自行解开镣铐，上前去把立了功劳活灵活现的皮克特重新放进纽特口袋，捏捏弟弟羞愤欲死的小脸蛋。  
“你担心我啊？”他不怀好意地柔声问道。  
“没、没有……”  
“说实话！”  
纽特一下舌头捋直，“我可担心死了！”  
忒休斯扑哧一笑，盘算着吐真剂效果没个大半天过不去，登时飘飘欲仙，前事都懒得计较。“小家伙，”他心花怒放地说，“回头再和你算账。”

**Author's Note:**

> 按我的速度，大概半年更一次，一次更五天吧(你走)


End file.
